The Integrative Environmental Health Sciences Facility Core (lEHSFC) serves the CEEH as a focal point for interdisciplinary research, the portal for accessing Center services, and a comprehensive consultation resource to assist CEEH investigators and trainees, emphasizing clinical, translational, and population-based studies. The lEHSFC allows UW EHS research to move as smoothly as possible not only from "bench-to-bedside" but also from population-based observations to bench to clinical research and onward to public health policy and practice. This facility core builds on a rich history of environmental health translational and epidemiological research at the UW. The lEHSFC facilitates EHS research[unreadable]including translational research~and fosters the integration of basic sciences research at the University of Washington with population-based and clinical EHS research. The core's mission is to provide access and consultation to CEEH investigators to ensure that the most modern molecular and 'systems biology'approaches are used to identify the interactions between genetic, epigenetic and environmental factors that contribute to the major chronic diseases. The core is comprised of three units: the Clinical/Translational Services Unit (CTSU), the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Unit (BBU, this unit also includes OMICs integration), and the Technology Access Unit (TAU). The Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Unit provides many of the services that were previously provided by a dedicated Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core. The other two units provide suites of services that are essentially new in this proposal. While the core offers a myriad of concrete services (and even a dedicated space for clinical evaluation in the CTSU), the core is first and foremost a literal and virtual collaborative space dedicated to encouraging and enabling innovative translational research and collaborations across disciplines at the UW.